505
by Skylar Cevering
Summary: Stendy: "¿Que qué tiene de especial la habitación número 505? Pues que ahí podría ocurrir cualquier cosa cómo un encuentro amoroso o una fuerte discusión de la que todos hablarían a la mañana siguiente. La verdad no es algo de que sorprenderse, después de todo sólo es una simple, triste y común habitación de hotel, ¿Verdad?" One-shot. Probable cambio de summary más adelante.


**¡QUE BONITO ES ESCRIBIR, CARAJO! **

**¡Bueeeenas, queridos lectores! De verdad no saben cuánto extrañe FanFiction. **

**Mierda, he entrado aquí por primera vez en dos meses. No sé en que tiempo vivo y no he leído nada de nada. (Mil disculpas a aquellos autores que sigo sus fics, en serio perdón. Buscaré que cosas han actualizado para yo ponerme al corriente) ¿Motivos? Pues nada, me fui de viaje y no había internet. Me la pasé leyendo libros que le robé a mi padre(?) No, no es broma.**

**Y para recompensar (Supongo) les dejo mi primer Stendy. Leyeron bien, ahora toca pareja hetero. No me salió tan mal según yo, acepto críticas para mejorar en estos aspectos.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**_

_**Canción: 505 — Arctic Monkeys.**_

* * *

**Habitación 505.**

**By: **Skylar Cevering.

Regresaré a la habitación 505. No me importa el tiempo que tarde en llegar, ya sean siete horas volando o cuarenta y cinco minutos conduciendo. Estaré allí, sin importar los obstáculos y distracciones que atraviese. Nada ni nadie me interrumpirá a la hora de tomar ese trayecto. Nadie impedirá saciar mi sed de un reencuentro, el deseado y tan esperado reencuentro con aquella chica.

Puedo imaginármelo todo; A partir de aquí, en este incómodo asiento de autobús envuelto por un número insoportable de gente con la intención de desplazarse hacia el mismo destino que yo al rededor de las dos de la madrugada, me hago visiones de cómo ocurrirá tal ocasión. Empezando por un cordial saludo y terminando con una intensa pero gustosa discusión.

Y la veo a ella, recostada en su cómoda cama esperándome y repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez en su cabeza con el cuidado de no arruinar sus ropas y cabello. Está sumamente arreglada, más de lo que yo me espero. Lleva un corto pero elegante vestido azul rey, mi color favorito o al menos el que frecuento vestir informalmente, zapatos negros de tacón moderadamente alto y un collar con un rubí en el centro. Está levemente maquillada, por no decir que lo único diferente que logro verle son sus finos e irresistibles labios de un tono rojizo.

_"Detente por un segundo. Cariño, cuando me miras así, ¿Qué estás esperando de mi?"_

Observo lo lujoso que es el hotel de Phoenix, Arizona, lugar en donde ella reside. Gracias al elevador, consigo subir hasta el sexto piso con el propósito de dirigirme hasta quedar frente al 505.

Toco un par de veces, mi ahora "víctima" se levanta de golpe y revisa por la mirilla comprobando que la persona que se encontraba detrás de la puerta era yo. Abre el molesto objeto de madera que impedía vernos cara a cara y una vez finalizada la acción, me mira de pies a cabeza examinando los apenas visibles cambios que di en los últimos cuatro meses.

—Pasa.— Me ordena.

Obedezco por cortesía y ella cierra la maldita puerta. Cómo si cambiáramos de roles, me siento en uno de los costados de la cama contemplándola ahora yo con detenimiento mientras la chica de larga cabellera especulaba cualquier cosa para evitar intercambiar palabras conmigo.

¿Pero que no antes yo te temía?

Hago ademanes de que se sentara a lado mío, recibo respuestas de rechazo cuando ella nega con la cabeza. Definitivamente lo nuestro jamás será como antes.

—¿Te pasa algo?— No consigo respuesta.

La situación está aburriéndome y puede que también incomodándome. Molesta la manera en que nosotros mismos creamos un ambiente de tensión pura, ella sin articular oración alguna, yo sin hacer algo al respecto. Me levanto e intento tomarla del hombro, sin embargo la chica retrocede.

—Si tienes algo que decirme dilo de una vez, no quiero que tengas ningún tipo de tacto conmigo.— Finalmente decide hablar dando otros dos pasos hacia atrás con el seño fruncido, su línea me deja con un horrendo sabor de boca.

Oye, que ese atuendo me grita que quieres algo más que "tacto".

_"Estoy atemorizado por la mordida, aunque no sea tan fuerte cómo el ladrido"_

—¿Qué?, ¿Acaso ya no me amas con esa potencia que cuando fuimos adolescentes?— Pregunto al mismo tiempo que me acerco y sin dar previo aviso, rodeo su cintura con mis brazos.

—Tu lo has dicho, «cuando fuimos adolescentes».— Replica sin siquiera arquearse para protestar libertad.

_..._

De un momento a otro, ambos nos retorcemos por tomar el control. Para gloria mía y desgracia de ella soy el que tiene una enorme ventaja, así que me aprovecho y la acorralo en una de las paredes del cuarto. Intento besarle con desesperación, con las ansias de revivir el amor que anteriormente poseíamos con abundancia. De todos modos mis intentos son en vano, fallidos, inútiles e inservibles... Me toma del cuello como defensa propia y recobrando poco a poco su fuerza comienza a asfixiarme. No dudo ni por un segundo en dejarla.

_"Y aún así, a pesar de que envolviera sus manos en mi cuello, probablemente la siga adorando." _

—¡Te lo advertí, Stan!— Exclama con una furia nunca antes vista.

—Lo siento, ¡Pero yo no puedo estar así! Necesito un desahogo, dejar fluir mis emociones, ¡Necesitaba verte, con un demonio!— Expreso con un humor parecido.

—¿Para que?, ¿No lo ves? Tu y yo ya fuimos historia, acéptalo. No tiene sentido que nos sigamos viendo, no me gusta terminar de esta manera. Odio lastimarte, ¡Pero es que tu también lo haces y no te importa! No sé qué pretendes, pero me duele. Me mudé lejos precisamente para ya no lidiar con esto de nuevo, Stan. Por favor, deja de venir ya. No hay amor, no tiene caso.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre un gato.

Cómo el insistente que soy, me trago mi orgullo.

—No lo entiendo... estoy aquí a tus pies, esperando a que me tomes.— Susurro al tiempo que uno mi frente con la de ella.

—¡Basta! No te hagas este daño más, por favor. Ni a ti ni a mi... te lo ruego.— Baja la mirada.

Trato de hacerla que me mire a los ojos y cuando lo obtengo, me llevo la gran impresión de descubrir un par de lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Llorando, Wendy estaba llorando. Únicamente logré asustarla con toda esta fantasía egoísta.

_"Me desmorono completamente cuando lloras, parece que otra vez tendrás que recibirme con un adiós. Siempre estoy a punto de hacer algo bien y termino arruinando la sorpresa... te quité las manos de los ojos demasiado pronto."_

Y entonces despierto. Observo mis manos, estas están temblando frenéticamente. Acto seguido contemplo todo mi entorno, solamente me encuentro con las personas del autobús durmiendo profundamente. Me acerco hasta la ventana justamente en el kilómetro en donde aparece el cartel de "Bienvenidos a Phoenix". Poco o nada faltaba para llegar a mi destino...

_"Volveré al 505, ya sean siete horas volando o cuarenta y cinco minutos conduciendo. En mi imaginación estás esperando tumbada en tu cama, con tus manos entre los muslos y una sonrisa en tu rostro"_

Después de esa mala jugada que otorgó mi podrida imaginación, no sé que sucederá una vez que arribe a su habitación, ¿Qué puedo decir? Es el jodido 505, todo podría pasar entrando allí. Desde un cálido "Hola" hasta un descabellado y dramático enfrentamiento.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**Gene ha escrito un fic hetero. Ahora todos van a morir.**

**Bueno ya, que tampoco es para hacerla de tanta emoción, es una pareja como cualquier otra. Dejen sus opiniones, yo las recibo con gusto.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
